A Girl and her Duck
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: In a time of crisis and turmoil, close friends will always stand by you, no matter what.


Young Nefertari Vivi was only fourteen when she decided to enroll in Baroque Works under the moniker Miss Wednesday. With her was her Spot-Billed Duck Carue, who trotted at her side since she and him were children. Even with her scary looking appearance as Miss Wednesday and sharp tongue to add, Carue knew that his dear friend was still there, scared for her life. This came apparent one day when Vivi came into her private room, crying. Carue, knowing something was wrong came to her side. "Carue, I can't do this anymore." She told him, blubbering. "It's all just so scary. I could be found out any minute by the Billions and killed on the spot!" She wrapped her arms around the duck's neck. Carue quacked something in determination. Vivi, while she couldn't understand his speech, could grasp what he was trying to say. As he squawked with a focused look, Vivi began to smile a little. "I think I understand what you're trying to tell me." She said to him. "Thank you, Carue." She hugged her duck and he wrapped his wing around her body.

Upon calming down, Vivi went to take a shower. Carue was at the bedside, looking at her still worried. For a moment, he saw her naked. He stared for a minute and then turned away. "Carue." She called out from inside the shower. "We can do this together, you and me. We'll tackle this situation together." Carue quacked in agreement. As Vivi showered, Carue couldn't get the image of her bare and slender frame out of his head. Her bosom, modest yet plentiful stood out the most. He began to blush. As he tried to think of other things to deter from Vivi, it only stayed within his memory. He closed his eyes and dozed off for a moment. When he came to, the shower spigot stopped. When he looked up, Vivi was drying her hair off, nothing covering her body. Carue's beak dropped to the floor in shock. Vivi looked confused. "Carue? Is everything okay?" From underneath the Spot-Billed Duck's torso came down something long and rubbery looking. Vivi noticed it.

"Carue!" She gasped. "If you have to go to the bathroom, the toilet is right there behind me." Carue shook his head. "It's not that? Then what?" Carue looked at Vivi's chest. Her breast subtly jiggled as she moved her arms while drying off her blue hair. Vivi finally noticed and looked somewhat flustered. "I…didn't think ducks were attracted to humans." She said, blushing a little. "Am I attractive to you, Carue?" Carue finally walked to her and nuzzled her softly. "Well, this is something." She gave a light smile. Carue suddenly went down her torso and right into her crotch. "Wait, Carue! Not there!" She held his head back. "I'm your friend and even like a sister to you but there are certain lines we mustn't cross." Carue looked down at Vivi and understood. Suddenly a change of heart occurred. "Carue, if I do this for you just this once, will that be enough?" She said to him. He nodded slowly, lokking into her eyes. "Well, alright then." She kneeled down, looking under his torso and eventually at his crotch. "I remember something." Vivi thought. "When the farmers back in Arabasta wanted to relax their horses, they rubbed them around the stomach area." She did just that, rubbing onto Carue's belly.

Suddenly, the rubber band dick came hanging down, moist. "It looks…funny." Vivi thought. Carue looked to see what she would do. "Like this, maybe?" She grabbed it with her hand. This one touch was enough to make the stringy penis thicker. Vivi noticed the increase in girth. She slowly tried to stroke it and gradually moved to using both her hands. Only a little over a minute in did the penis burst all of its contents onto Vivi's bare chest. "So much." She said. "And so warm as well." Carue was breathing heavily. "Okay, Carue. I'll let you mount me. I know you need just more than that." She looked at her spot-billed duck with embracing eyes. Carue squawked in agreement as Vivi positioned herself, ready to take all of his stretchy goodness. Carue looked at her while he readied himself. The truth was that one touch alone was enough for him. The mounting was Vivi's desire, and he knew it was the result of being away from her loved ones for so long. If there were anything Carue could do for his friend, he would try his best to do it.

Carue's penis was shaped in a strange way, so he had to retract it inside of him and let it out again. As he did just that, Vivi felt a little tickle at her area. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said, smiling a little at the tickling. Finally, Carue managed to lead his rubber band dick into her vagina. She felt it moreso this time, moaning a little from it. The dick came out more and more, filling her insides to the point where her womb expanded a little. "Oh, Carue!" She yelled. Carue kneeled down, getting into it more. His dick grew thicker and thicker and with little space, he was holding his bill out in pleasure, almost drooling from the sensation. Vivi however was drooling more. "Who would have thought Carue was so forceful?" She thought with the little sense she had left. "He's so thick and warm…" Carue was equally enticed by his friend's touch, her tight and warm hole contracting in and out, wrapping him harder each time. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and preceded to cum, slowly his spray was pushing him out of Vivi as it got stronger. She gave out a little from its power but it started to expand more and more inside of her until finally the stringy, yet hard dick came out completely, spraying seed everywhere like a fire hose. Carue squawked nonstop as this occurred, flapping his wings. After it was all over, the room and Vivl lay covered in two years worth of semen, all of it dripping down slowly off the walls and her body. She couldn't help but take a taste of it. "What a sweet flavor, Carue." She said, with hearts and tears in her eyes.

It took a while to clean up his mess, but the princess didn't mind one bit. She and her spot-billed duck connected and bonded in a way she thought impossible. When she and her cohort Mr. 9 were looking into their next mission, she bought some lemonade. He made mention of it being sweeter than anything he tasted. She made mention that it was a secret ingredient and she would try and gather it every few days or so. Carue sipped it in his barrel, knowing full well what it was. Considering what he got from his dear friend, he wasn't in the mood to complain.

I guess you could say Carue was a lucky ducky.


End file.
